


Feeling good

by RiarkleMedia



Series: Riarkle one-shots Sadness can be overcome by Love [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Filey, Riarkle, au gmw, depressed riley matthews, farkle and riley - Freeform, farkle and riley are neighbors, farkley, feeling alive, feeling good, riley and farkle - Freeform, riley is depressed and then thanks to farkle she isn't, wrong appartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is depressed. When she meets her Neighbor Farkle though, things don't seem so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> When you read this you should really listen to "Feeling good" by Christina Grimmie. Hope you like this story.

Riley Matthews had a good life. A best friend, a loving family, a good job, but something was missing. She always acted happy but she felt empty at times. It had come gradually and at the same time immediately. She wouldn’t call it a depression but sometimes that’s what it felt like. She kept up the act but whenever people stopped looking she would fall. She was slowly breaking and she had no idea how to make it stop. She was hanging on by a thread and she knew she had to do something fast.

 

It was snowing outside and normally she would have been over the moon. She just sat on the bay window looking outside, hugging her knees. She put her head down knowing the tears were coming. She took a deep breath and when she released it there was a loud crash. She looked up, expecting to see Auggie burst in but there was no one. She looked outside and there on the fire escape was a boy. He was rubbing the back of his neck and talking angrily. She opened her window and poked out her head.  
“Fuck!” he swore.  
She frowned wondering why a strange guy was on her fire escape swearing.  
“Excuse me? What are you doing?” She asked  
He whipped around surprised to hear a voice. He smiled when he saw her.  
“I was trying to get to my friends house. He lives in this building. I slipped on the ice and…”  
She smiled.  
“So you just go in through each others windows?”  
“Pretty much. Farkle Minkus” He extended his hand and she shook it.  
“Riley Matthews.” she said  
“Nice to meet you Riley Matthews.”  
He was grinning and she felt her face go red. She hoped he would mistaken it as cold.  
They stood there, looking at each other without saying a word. He was smiling as he observed her. He turned around and then back at her.  
“I live just there. So I guess we’re neighbors.”  
He was pointing at the window across the alley. He smiled at her and then without warning slipped off her floor (of the fire escape) and went up.  
She was disappointed but at the same time she felt warm inside. She closed the window again and instead of returning to the corner where she was sitting she decided to go for a walk.

_ _ _ _ _ _

She looked up and there outside stood the guy from yesterday. He knocked again and this time she went to the window and opened it. She backed away as he slipped in. She didn’t mind that he’d just invited himself inside, it was freezing outside.  
She sat on the floor as he closed the window.  
“So to what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked  
“Let’s do something.” He said simply, smiling at her.  
“Like what?”  
She was feeling good today. Better than she had in a long time. She actually felt like doing something exciting today.  
He got up and sat next to her on the floor.  
“Tell me about yourself.”  
She thought about it and then all of a sudden it all came out. The fact that she felt lonely. The fact that she pretended to be happy. The fact that she missed being able to genuinely laugh.  
She also told him about Maya and her parents. She told him about her childhood and what she liked and enjoyed. He listened with compassion and understanding.  
When she broke into tears he hugged her. They barely knew each other but she needed to be comforted.  
He rubbed her back, not knowing what to say.  
“I’m sorry. You barely know me.” she said when she was done.  
She wiped away her tears expecting him to run away as fast as he could. He didn’t.  
“Well I certainly know you now.” He said trying to lighten the mood.  
She smiled, for once, genuinely.  
“Your turn.” She said.  
So he told her about how he was working in his dad’s company on a cure for cancer. He told her about his girlfriend leaving him for her brothers best friend. He told her about how much he wanted to do something with his life. He revealed that he felt exactly like her but had a feeling it would get better. He flirted with her but she didn’t notice.  
They talked for hours and when their mouths were dry they went out for a coffee. They talked for the rest of the day. Walking through the park, getting hot chocolate from Benny’s, sitting on the bay window, in the grocery store.

 

“What?” She asked  
“Do you want to go for a drink?” He repeated, blushing.  
“We just went to Benny’s!” She said laughing.  
“No I-I meant on a-a-a a date.” He looked down at his shoes.  
She felt her heart beat faster and harder.  
“You want to go on a date with me?” she asked not believing her ears.  
“Yeah.” he looked up, smiling. “So?”  
“Of course.” she felt like she was having a heart attack.  
“Great!” he beamed “I’ll pick you up at 6.”  
And with that he left.  
She smiled to herself and then put on her “happy playlist” and started dancing around.  
She threw her arms around singing along

“I got that sunshine, it’s like the word is mine.

I can’t deny I’m feeling good.

Can’t stop from smiling!  
I’m bottled lightning!

But deep inside I’m feeling good!” She paused to catch her breath and then kept going

“All my heartbreak, my long and rainy days are gone and now I can’t complain!”

She twirled again and again and then shook her hips, like her mom, like Shakira. She was shaking and jumping around. She was happy again, or at least at the moment.  
She wasn’t happy because Farkle was a man and she felt like she needed a man. No. She was happy because he was “great”.  
She’d only met him yesterday but she liked him, a lot.  
Then she looked across the street and saw Farkle looking back at her, grinning.  
She knew he’d seen her dance about and sing but she didn’t care. She was herself with him.  
She waved and then kept going. She saw him join in and they laughed.  
Suddenly she bent down took a pen and paper and started writing. He looked at her, intrigued. When she lifted the paper he raised an eyebrow and smiled. He walked out of his room. She knew he was coming.

SCREW DRINKS her paper said COME OVER NOW

 

When he arrived at her window she pulled him in and looked at him. She waited a second and then kissed him. She waited for him to push her back and when he didn’t she deepened the kiss.  
He put his hands on her waist and she moved her hand to his hair.

She felt like things were getting better. She was happy he fell on her fire escape. He was a decent, nice guy. Things were turning around. She was finally, finally feeling good.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I did this idea justice so tell me what you think. I might completely rewrite this at some point. We'll see.  
> Also on tumblr: riarklemedia  
> Or instagram: riarklemedia


End file.
